


Mistaken Identity

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and John Find Themselves on the Enterprise, and the Crew Mistakes Sherlock for Khan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Sherlock and John meet Kirk and the crew who all think Sherlock is Khan AU please :)

It was when the two strangers beamed on to the enterprise that things   
became chaotic. Spock took one look at the taller one, shouted   
“Khan!", and needed to be restrained by Bones, Scotty, and Chekov (all   
of whom looked gobsmacked), and Kirk, Sulu, Uhura, and Carol had   
their phasers out and pointed at the strangers in an instant, while the   
rest of the crew looked on in panic.

John just turned to his friend and said “Sherlock, what in god’s name   
did you do this time?"


End file.
